The field of the present invention relates generally to decorative bow forms, spools containing a plurality of such bow forms and decorative pull-string bows.
A decorative bow may normally be manufactured by hand or machine. However, when a bow will not be used soon after it is formed, or when there is not enough time or talent to hand tie a bow, it has been found convenient to prepare a bow form in which the loops of the bow have not yet been formed. In this state, which is less likely to be damaged, the bow form is easier to handle and store. Additionally, a bow form will not suffer the deterioration of its shape as might a fully formed bow which often droops or goes limp over prolonged periods of storage.
In general, a bow may be referred to as a "pull-string" type when it has two or more ribbons and at least one pull tape or drawstring which allows the assembly to be converted from essentially a flat bow form into a fully formed "floral", "pom-pom" or other types of bows. The flat bow form might be derived from a spool of bow forms from which a single bow form will need to be cut to produce a simple single bow form. The cut end of the single bow form may still need to be fastened together.
A pom-pom bow is generally distinguishable from a floral bow in that the loops which form a pom-pom bow tend to be of roughly the same length to create a relatively uniform or highly symmetrical pattern, whereas the loops which form a floral bow have a variety of lengths to create a relatively nonuniform shape which gives the appearance that the bow was tied by hand rather than by machine. The same considerations would also apply to a designer bow which should look hand tied; however, for the purpose of the present invention, the discussion hereinafter shall be limited to floral bows which shall by way of definition herein also include designer bows. In addition to the above-noted differences, pom-pom bows tend to be made of a plastic type of ribbon material which is more conducive to handling by a machine than the relatively delicate high grade ribbon materials commonly used in floral bows which are tied by hand. Thus, by way of example only, floral bows commonly made for the floral trade are tied by hand from relatively expensive woven acetate fabric which is stiffened by sizing. This more elegant material is easier to damage although it imparts a much more aesthetically pleasing appearance than a conventional plastic type of ribbon material used in most pom-pom bows formed by a machine. However, the increased expense arising from the material and labor are routinely absorbed in the floral trade in which the aesthetic appearance of the bow must compliment the aesthetic appearance of the floral arrangement.
Thus, there exists a need for a prefabricated bow form which can be constructed by a machine from high grade materials which will be aesthetically appealing after the bow form is converted to a bow for use in all types of applications. Such a bow form must be capable of being produced and stored without damage to delicate high grade ribbon materials. In addition, the bow form should provide a bow which will not break down or go limp within a short time after it is assembled into its full shape. Further, such a bow form should be capable of being stored and handled in a convenient dispenser or package which can contain a plurality of the prefabricated bow forms.